videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Snake
Solid Snake (スネーク Snake) is the main protagonist of the Metal Gear series and appears as a third-party veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Snake's playstyle is similar as in SSBB. He is a super heavyweight character; therefore, he has excellent momentum cancelling abilities, giving him high endurance, especially vertical endurance. Snake has one of the best ground games, with many attacks that are quick to come out and retain high KO potential. For example, his neutral attack is fast, has good range, and is easy to connect, making it a very easy-to-use and effective combo move. Snake is as deadly from afar as he is when close to the opponent, as he has the most projectiles in the game (practically, five, or seven when counting his Final Smash and taunt). His Hand Grenade is arguably his most versatile projectile, able to be used as a shield-dropped throwable item, a defensive option while shielding by damaging nearby opponents caught in the explosion, or a deterrence to opponents from approaching. C4, the Remote Missile, and his down smash claymores act as great edgeguarders in conjunction with his forward aerial meteor smash and his back aerial. On the downside, Snake suffers from severe mobility problems, particularly in the air. He has a high falling speed and high weight makes him extremely vulnerable to juggling and chain grabs, although his Hand Grenade, which comes out on frame 1, can ameliorate this. Although all of his aerials deal both high damage and knockback, they have long ending and landing lag, making them very punishable if missed. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Snake punches twice, and then performs a spin kick. * Side Tilt: Snake does a knee thrust forward. If the button is pressed again, he will follow up with an overhead swing of both arms. * Up Tilt: Snake quickly kicks his leg upwards. * Down Tilt: Snake does a low spin kick while crouching. * Dash Attack: Snake does a somersault kick forward while running. * Side Smash - RPG-7: Snake takes out an RPG-7 rocket launcher and aims it at the ground directly in-front of himself, causing a huge explosion. * Up Smash - Mortar: Snake slams a mortar in-front of himself and fires a shell into the air. * Down Smash - Claymore: Snake starts digging a hole in the ground and places a claymore inside. It then detonates if anyone steps on it. Snake can't plant more than one claymore at a time, but it can moved by using the attack again which removes it from it's previous position. * Neutral Aerial: Snake performs four kicks in quick succession mid-air. * Forward Aerial: Snake lifts his left leg over his head and axe-drops it down while in the air. * Back Aerial: Snake extends both his legs out behind him, planking in the air. * Up Aerial: Snake thrusts both his legs straight upwards, similar to his Back Aerial. * Down Aerial: Snake launches four subsequent kicks below himself. * Grab: Snake grabs and holds the opponent in a restraining choke-hold, which is a grabbing position unique to Snake. * Pummel: Snake tightens his choke-hold, hurting the opponent less more. * Forward Throw: Snake flips the opponent and drops them in a scoop slam. * Back Throw: Snake turns around and slams the opponent on the ground. * Up Throw: Snake performs a suplex on the opponent, similar to Jigglypuff's Back Throw. * Down Throw: Snake lays the opponent on the ground, putting them into the downed status. * Neutral Special - Hand Grenade: Snake pulls out a grenade and unpins it. The grenade can be held for up to 3 seconds before it detonates, which can be "cooked" by holding the button as soon as he takes out a grenade. Snake can throw up to two grenades at a time. ** Custom 1 - Stun Grenade: A grenade paralyzes the opponent on-contact. Deals little damage and has a longer throwing range. ** Custom 2 - Incendiary Grenade: A grenade deals low knockback, but it burns enemies over time with fire damage before it explodes. * Side Special - Remote Missile: Snake takes out a Nikita and fires a remote-controlled missile. The missile can be controlled with the control stick and be cancelled out by pressing the "shield" button. ** Custom 1 - Stinger Missile: Has the option to lock onto an opponent if the button is held for a moment. It can also be fired without locking on if the button is pressed. Has more power and range than Nikita, but slower than it. ** Custom 2 - Fulton Missile: Has same lock-on properties as Stinger. Instead of dealing damage, a Fulton balloon appears above the target if hit by a missile. This acts exactly like the Beetle item, but it's faster and has more range. It can be popped in team battles or 4 players even in 8-Player Smash, but it will be hard to break free in one-on-one matches. * Up Special - Cypher: Snake grabs onto the flying reconnaissance camera and slowly hovers upwards. He can cancel the move early by performing any attack, pressing down, or by airdodging, upon which the Cypher will become an upward projectile. ** Custom 1 - Shocking Cypher: Has armor, allowing Snake to take 15% damage instead before falling off. Travels a short distance than a normal Cypher. ** Custom 2 - Fulton Recovery Balloon: Snake pulls out a Fulton balloon like in Peace Walker. This travels much faster than a regular Cypher, but only goes up to a vertical distance. * Down Special - C4: Snake bends down and plants a C4 on the ground where he is standing, drops one when used in the air, or sticks one towards a wall if he is standing near one. By using the move a second time, he takes out a remote and presses the button, detonating the explosive. If Snake is standing near the opponent, he can attach a C4 directly onto them, which acts like a Gooey Bomb. ** Custom 1 - Butterfly C4: Works exactly like the regular C4. This one has a short fuse though, but it can also spike airborne opponents. It will always be form and shaped into a butterfly. ** Custom 2 - Support Supply Marker: Works slightly different from the usual C4. Instead of an explosion, food comes from the supply marker. Can only be used once every minute, but has a long start-up. The marker will also self-destruct after 21 seconds if not manually detonated. * Final Smash - Grenade Launcher: Snake leaps off the stage and grabs onto a rope ladder of a helicopter, shooting up to twelve grenades from the foreground. After firing six shots, Snake reloads another six shots. If no rounds are fired within a few seconds, Snake will automatically shoot a grenade towards the cross-hair. Taunts * Up: Snake briefly takes a cigar, smoking and after some time, he drops it on the ground. This taunt deals 1% damage to Snake. * Side: Snake kneels on the ground and the famous codec ringtone is heard. This can be used to access a Smash Taunt in Shadow Moses Island. * Down: Snake puts a cardboard box over himself, which is removable and can be picked up by opponents. Idle Poses * Snake scratches his beard. * Snake quickly looks behind himself. Cheer * Snake! Snake! SNAAAAAAKE! On-Screen Appearance * Snake's stealth camouflage simply disengages to reveal himself. Snake will sometimes say "Kept you waiting, huh?" when appearing. Victory Poses * Snake throws off his cardboard box and stands up, saying "Not even close!" * Snake is seen in a crouching position from the side, saying "Colonel, mission accomplished." into his codec. * Snake crawls forward a step and rolls into a crouching position, saying into his codec "This is Snake. I'm done here." 'Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4n4EWhRp9jE (Victory - Metal Gear) Losing Pose * Snake is seen clapping in a crouching position. Trophy Description Snake has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Solid Snake ''A former member of FOXHOUND with an IQ of 180 and mastery of six languages. He's an infiltration specialist whose ability to carry out missions under any conditions has made him a legend. He's saved the world three times from the threat of bipedal, nuclear-armed mechs called Metal Gear. Currently he's working with the anti-Metal Gear group known as Philanthropy. He's back in Smash once more and it's showtime again! * Metal Gear (NES, 1987) * Metal Gear Solid (PS1, 1998) Solid Snake (Alt.) In progress... * Metal Gear (NES, 1987) * Metal Gear Solid (PS1, 1998) Costumes * Grey camouflage/headband * Red camouflage/headband (Fury's Fire) * Blue camouflage/headband (Splitter) * White camouflage/headband (Snow) * Black camouflage/headband (Spirit) * Green camouflage/headband (Tiger Stripe) * Brown camouflage/headband (Animal) * Big Boss (Alternate Costume) Trivia * Like in SSBB, Snake's costume colors are based on different camouflage suits worn by Naked Snake (a.k.a. Big Boss) in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. * Snake has a special Smash Taunt on his home stage Shadow Moses Island where he kneels down and contacts his support team - Colonel Roy Campbell, Otacon and Mei Ling. If possible, other characters from different series will contact him via his codec depending on the character Snake's fighting. **If Snake gets KO'd during the conversation, causes the character Snake was talking with to shout "SNAAAAAAAAKE!!" in a nod to the Metal Gear Solid's game over screens. This also inspired his cheer. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Metal Gear